1. Related Inventions
The present invention is related to the following copending applications, Medication Inhalant Device having and Ser. No. 08/122,128 and filed on Sep. 16, 1993, and Peak Flow Chronolog Apparatus having Ser. No. 08/140,752 and filed on Oct. 22, 1993.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of medication monitoring and, more particularly, to a device which attaches to conventional medication delivery systems, such as dry powder medication dispensing package, for positive recording of prescribed dosages and system to analyze chronologic report.
3. Discussion of Prior Art
In a prior issued patent entitled "Timed Pill Monitor and Dispenser", U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,537, issued on May 5, 1987 to the present inventor, a medication monitor was disclosed wherein pre-packaged medication "pills" were placed into compartmental chambers on a hand held device for later usage. Such a system is useful for recording the event of each time a chamber was accessed and a pill removed for prescribed medication.
The present invention provides a positive indication that dry power medication has been properly dispensed, inhaled and logged.
Prior to the filing of this application, the inventor conducted a patentability investigation for a system that monitors the administration of proscribed dry power drugs, and provide a chronological report for all activity therewith. The following patents in addition to the above stated patent were uncovered in the search:
______________________________________ Inventor Reg. No. Date ______________________________________ Kehr et al. 5,200,891 Apr. 6, 1993 Johnson, IV et al. 5,133,343 Jul. 28, 1992 Wood et al. 5,097,429 Mar. 17, 1992 Moulding 5,042,685 Aug. 27, 1991 Foley 5,042,467 Aug. 27, 1991 Moulding 4,869,352 Sep. 26, 1989 Behl 4,473,884 Sep. 25, 1984 Moulding 4,460,106 Jul. 17, 1984 ______________________________________
Discussion of discovered prior art:
The patent issued to Kehr et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,891) pertains to a device having a plurality of compartments, each of which store medication pills and an electrical signaling system to emit medication alert signals. The disclosed signals indicate that medication should be taken, from which compartment and the quantity. The device of Kehr has a high degree of inter-action between the user and its operation by selecting push-buttons and reading messages on the device display.
In the apparatus of Johnson, IV et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,343) has a user's mouthpiece housed therein and automatically actuated commercially available and replaceable inhalers for discharging a medicated vapor. The primary objective of the the Johnson, IV invention is to provide a device for actuating an inhaler in response to inhalation by a user.
The 1992 patent issued to Wood et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,429) pertains to a user programmable microprocessor based apparatus which acts as a reminder to a medication schedule of events. When the user programs parameters relating to intervals of medication, the device prompts the user by signaling an alarm.
The third patent of Moulding (U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,685, Aug. 27, 1991) manages the dispensing of pills. While the second patent of Moulding (U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,352, Sep. 26, 1989) pertains to conforming to the shape and size of a pill for dispensing, and Moulding's Jul. 17, 1984 patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,106) concerns the counting of pills being dispensed.
The Foley patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,467) teaches improved misting of inhaler medication which provides warning by means of sonic signalling if the user inhales too vigorously.
The 1984 patent issued to Behl (U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,884) sets forth an electronically controlled medication dispenser with a second pharmacy programmer used to program the dispenser. The dispenser includes a plurality of compartments for storage of tablets or pills. Each compartment has associated indicators which activate and are announced audibly, first softly, and then increasingly in magnitude to a programmed time schedule. The user would then open the indicated compartment and take the suggested dosage of medication. The pharmacy disktop sized programmer may program the electronic dispenser to optimize the medication schedule with the user's personal eating and sleeping habits information is programmed into a non-volatile memory within
None of the above approaches disclosed an approach for chronologically recording the administration of dry powder medication as a matter of positive fact as to the dispensing and inhalation. And, preserving recorded data for later retrieval and analysis of a user's historical medication dispensing activity so doctors may better make prognosis based on drug proscribing.